kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seg-El
Seg-El is a member of the House of El, and also of the Science Guild. He is the son of Ter-El and Charys-El, the grandson of Val-El, and the future grandfather of Kal-El. Biography Seg-El was born to Ter-El and Charys-El, growing up to live in Kandor City on the planet Krypton. As a child, Seg-El watched as his grandfather Val-El was tried for sedition, ultimately leading to his family being de-ranked and his grandfather being killed. Growing up as a rankless street rat, Seg became friends with Kem, a tavern owner. Fourteen years later, he fought some Guildsmen, earning some money for his family. Arriving home in the early morning, his father headed off for work, forgetting his medication. Seg offered to take it to him, going along with Kem. A Sagitari refused to let him in, the sector being off-limits to rankless, but Seg quickly noticed a terrorist bomber, tackling him down and beating him, giving another Sagitari time to shoot off the arm in which the bomb was implanted. Following this, Daron-Vex gave him the chance to bind with his daughter Nyssa to Seg, and thus the chance to be ranked. Seg went to tell Kem the news, before noticing some Sagitari trying to hurt a burnt out old man. Seg intervened, instead being handcuffed. Before he could be escorted away and punished by Dev-Em, Lyta-Zod offered to help. They rounded the corner, before Lyta uncuffed him, kissing him and scolding Seg for his behavior. Heading home, Seg was stopped by Adam Strange, who explained himself to be from the future, giving him a sunstone with a modified sigil of the House of El. Arriving home, he showed his parents the sunstone, which they offered to take, as the symbol was still outlawed. After this, Seg accompanied Nyssa-Vex to the Genesis Chamber, where they gave blood and the Oracle predicted what their future child would be like. Following, Seg went to see Lyta. She told him how she'd be bound to Dev-Em within two weeks, before the two made love. He headed home, but was intercepted by Sagitari, who searched him as there was a curfew due to being on terror alert. They found the House of El sunstone he'd stolen back from his parents, causing him to knock them down, taking the sunstone, and running off. Chased by the guards, Seg came to a dead end, when his mother suddenly appeared in a skimmer. He hopped in, and she took the two of them to a place outside of the city. Seg used the sunstone to enter what Charys described as his grandfather's "Fortress of Solitude", explaining how he was not as traitor, as the government had made it seem. They soon headed back home, where Charys forced Seg to hide, before she was arrested for stealing the skimmer. Put on trial, Charys preached Val's message of Krypton being in danger, the Council seeing this as sedition. Ter-El claimed to be her accomplice. Attempting to fight their way out, both Charys and Ter were shot, leaving Seg to grieve. Lyta attempted to comfort him, but as it was her mother that killed them, he felt uncomfortable, breaking things off with her. Seg headed back to the Fortress of Solitude, finding Adam Strange. Seg beat him up, blaming him for his parents' death, but Strange revealed a cape, that of his future grandson's, further impressing upon him the importance of stopping the looming threat of Brainiac, Collector of Worlds. Refusing to believe him, Seg and Adam returned to Kandor. Once arriving, Adam asked him to simply look into it, to which Seg agreed, before sending Adam to Kem to get a change of clothes. As he walked away, two Sagitari approached him. Seg attempted to escape, but he was eventually caught and taken to Nyssa-Vex, before then being taken before Daron-Vex. Seg assured Daron that he would not repeat his parents' actions, before being told of his investiture ceremony the following day. Receiving advice from Lyta, Seg went to Daron to join the Science Guild, primarily to gain access to their data banks. He returned to Kem's bar, giving Kem and Adam a piece of technology to help their search for Brainiac. Unable to find anything, Seg traded for a knife, heading for Daron-Vex. On his way, he ran into Nyssa, who gave him his parents ashes. Surprised by this, he headed home. Rhom knocked on the door with Ona, offering their condolences. Following this, Seg-El headed to the Fortress of Solitude, finding an inscription that led him to cut his hand, his blood unlocking a hologram of his grandfather. The hologram told him of his discovery of the Phantom Zone, and ultimately of Brainiac. Seg headed back to the Lawmakers Guild before his investiture ceremony. There, he found Nyssa and Daron, surprised at his appearance. He told them that he would conform to society, but would not be a Vex, instead wearing the insignia of the Science Guild, to which the Voice of Rao approved. Seg was summoned to his home, where Adam and Kem showed him something they'd found - a scout sent by Brainiac, indicating him to already be on the planet. Seg is later kidnapped and tortured by Dru-Zod, who was looking for Brainiac's sentry. Seg did not answer him and managed to escape his hideout. While escaping, he ended up in a place where people worshipped the Ice Goddess. Future At some point in the future, Seg-El will have a Two childs, who will then have their own child named Kal-El. and other will called Kara Zor-El Trivia * It's assumed that Seg's son will eventually be named Jor-El like in the comics, though this hasn't been confirmed. Currently, it's been written that he will have a son with Nyssa named Cor-Vex. Gallery Promotional images Seg-El character portrait.png Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"House of El" *"The Rankless Initiative" *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" References Category:House of El Category:Kryptonians Category:Rankless Category:Science Guild